The present application relates to an airborne device for the conversion of the kinetic energy of wind into mechanical energy. Airborne devices used to convert the kinetic energy of wind into mechanical energy generally comprise a kite or an aerostat Δn advantage is that such airborne devices may be used at high altitudes where winds are generally stronger and/or more regular than at lower altitudes.
The airborne device may be used to pull a vehicle, for example, a boat. The airborne device may be used to drive an electric power generator. The electric power generator may be supported by the airborne device or be located on ground. The airborne device then forms an airborne wind turbine which enables to convert the kinetic energy of wind into electric power.
A disadvantage of airborne devices, particularly when they are used as an airborne wind turbine, is their low efficiency, in particular as compared with a conventional wind turbine. Further, the structure of airborne devices may be complex and the control of the trajectory followed by the airborne device may be difficult.